Interference
by Assassination
Summary: Renji's a teenager in High School and he has a crush on Ichigo, who comes to the place where he works at. But, sadly, Ichigo's twin Hichigo doesn't like this and insanity ensues. /AU, side pairings, etc./ R&R plz, joint effort with morlea.
1. Encounter

FFV's note: This is a joint** fan**fiction with **morlea**, which means I type a chapter, she types up a chapter and sends it to me, etc.  
This is my post.

* * *

A breeze swept by and ruffled vibrant strands. Cherry-colored spheres were half-lidded. The boy loved his job at the Speedway, every single day was nice. ...mostly because a certain person came every single time at exactly five in the afternoon.

Leaning back on the brick building the redhead closed his eyes and drifted off as the music from his Sansa bounced about on his ear drums. Porcelain and the Tramps was his favorite out of a few others. Good thing he had the thing on Shuffle so the next song playing was This is Halloween.

Perfect...

Letting his eyes open halfway the teen wondered how much longer he needed to wait.

Yes, he fell helplessly head over heels for the person that was coming to get the usual.

"Yo, Renji, break's over!" a familiar voice called. Plucking out the ear-phones the young male stuffed them into his black jeans, reaching for his music player and paused it, shutting the lovable device with screaming voices off. "C'mon man, get yer ass in the buildin'!"

Renji snorted, "Keep yer boxers on, dickhead."

Pushing off the wall he headed into the gas station's store and moved to go back to putting the soda bottles into the fridge, passing his bald coworker and friend. He noticed the painted pink streaks on the side of the teen's face and figured Yumichika did it again. That guy was always an anal for 'beauty'.

Bending down the tattooed male sighed and lifted a hand to grab at a Mountain Dew bottle. Curling his fingers around it he lifted it up but paused once he couldn't move it any further than a few inches from the storage unit.

Glancing over his shoulder Renji's eyes widened and stared at who was standing there.

Rukia's brother-in-law. Byakuya Kuchiki.

This man personally crept Renji out beyond comprehension. So cold, so dominant, superior as well...he seemed to never take no as an answer. That was one of the things that pissed the boy off the most.

"'ey, Byakuya," Renji greeted, letting go of the bottle and pushing himself to stand, brushing off his plain black shirt with the words, 'I'm out of my mind right now, please leave a message.' His hands ventured down to his pants and blinked once the dark haired man watched him in an emotionless way. "I ain't a fuckin' show to watch, man!"

God how he hated this man. Always expecting to get whatever he wanted.

"I just came here for Rukia, seeming as she's come down with the flu."

Renji's eyes widened then. "W-what?!" he cried, the sound echoing about the area, alarming most of the staff seeing as Renji would only laugh loudly and that was it. "The flu?! When did this happen?!!" The redhead loved Rukia like a sister, of course he'd panic over something that would be trivial to others.

Ikkaku was just passing by and blinked, turning while holding onto the buns' box for the hot dogs. Raising a brow his gaze went to the dark haired man and frowned deeply. "Yo, Kuchiki, quit botherin' Renji!" he called, narrowing his eyes. "He ain't on break anymore."

"I only came on behalf of my sister," the raven haired male frowned before setting the green shaded drink down on the counter beside him, frowning as he left, the blad teen growling once the door shut and looked over at the redhead who went back to what he was previously doing, but being a little harsh while doing so.

"I don't know what Hisana saw in him," Ikkaku frowned then moved to take the buns where they were supposed to go.

Honestly, what had Rukia's sister seen in Byakuya?

Not that it was any of their business. Filling the fridge with sodas the redhead stood and moved to stand, grabbing onto the crate, eyes halfway shut as he groaned from annoyance. Now his good mood was totally bombed. He doubted anything could fix it.

"Renji," Yumichika called, waving his arm. "Your favorite customer is coming over, looking as beautiful as always."

That's one of the many other things the redhead hated about the dark haired boy. So pretty and witty and gay... Not ashamed to show it off either. He was wearing a pink shirt for Christ's sake!! Wording of the day? 'I know I'm gorgeous, you don't need to tell Me.'

But hearing those words pass the purple haired teen's lips made the inked seventeen year old scurry to the front, nearly crashing into the Cheez-its, doughnuts, chips and whatever else that accidentally got in his way. Reaching the front he tripped and landed flat on his face just as the door swung open.

Renji lifted his face up and whimpered before looking to the side and seeing that he'd knocked over the bags of pies, gum, and the other sugary treats contained in wrapper.

"Fuck!" the redhead cursed loudly, pushing himself up onto his knees, reaching around to pick up what had fallen along with him. Once his hand reached to the side to grab a chocolate pie cherry-colored hues blinked at the warmth washing over his senses.

Slowly...very slowly...he glanced over to see that the hand atop his was sun-kissed. Traveling upwards he saw a loose-fitting blue shirt then ever upwards his eyes connected with chocolate. The warm color he came to adore.

"Um -"

"Let me help," the spiky haired male spoke, his voice soft and tender, yet so stern and demanding. He was...in Renji's opinion...so perfect.

Nodding the redhead moved aside and let the other help him pick the stuff up. Renji had a soft smile as he moved about, glad that the other hadn't laughed at him for falling. Standing and putting the last packs of gum away Renji dusted his hands off on his shirt.

"Yo, Ichigo! Hurry up and get the -"

Both teens looked up to see a figure the same height as Ichigo walk in, stopping immediately when golden pools landed on them. He was pale, deathly pale, hair the color of pure snow, nails painted black. He was clothed in the High School's soccer uniform, white and tan, just like the uniform.

He was sweating, Renji figured he'd missed the match. Not like he cared.

"I'm getting it Hichigo, chill." the orange haired one snorted, turning and reaching around Renji to grab at a packet of gum then headed to the back where the refreshments were stored. "Dumb ass..." Grumbling the elder Kurosaki headed back with a bottle of Propel and a bottle of Pepsi Max. "You pay this time."

Stuffing the items into the bleached form's arms, Ichigo headed out the door and Renji parted his lips to say something, reaching a hand out but dropped it and moved to stand behind the counter. Looking up he offered a smile to the, he guessed, twin to Ichigo.

Hichigo raised a brow then plopped the stuff down with a huff. "S'up?"

Renji looked down and got his hands to go to work scanning the products. "Nothin' much, ya?"

"Oh..." The albino leaned on the counter, arms crossed as he watched the redhead's hands move, how well their precision was. Amazing. "Played a game of soccer and kicked major fuckin' ass."

The Abarai wasn't really interested but he nodded anyway. He wanted to see the orange head, not the snow white. He knew that Hichigo Kurosaki worked at a local store...was it Pick 'n Save or Walmart? Furrowing his brows slightly he tried to remember then wanted to bash his head onto the counter.

Of course!

Hichigo worked at the Cousins he himself often went to for that one meatball sandwich thing. God how the redhead loved it.

"That's nice, wish I could've been there to see it." Renji muttered. He was lying. He hated sports. Those people only joined to get chicks.

"Nah,"

Ruby eyes shot up and they were wide as Renji stared at the one across from him. "...what?"

"I said, 'Nah,' man. Listen to people more." Hichigo sneered, his yellow orbs going to the price totaling to $5.89. Reaching into his back pocket he tugged his black wallet and popped it open, rummaging then cursing. Looking up he pulled out a twenty. "Got change fer a twenty?"

"Yeah." Renji reported, opening the register and rummaging as he took the twenty and paid the albino back what was left over.

Their fingertips brushed, even just slightly, and the redhead looked to the side.

Shit...he was forcing down a blush. So not cool.

Well, the sports player did look a lot like the elder twin so it did make sense.

"'ey," the disoriented voice called, getting the inked student to look back at him. "I look forward to seein' ya at Cousins later...Renji."

That was the only thing the white haired male left him with before gathering up his stuff and exiting the door, leaving Renji with wide eyes and hands reaching up to touch the fingertips to his face. Oh, God...he was......blushing.

This was terrible!

Outside Ichigo had watched the exchange, crossing his arms and glaring at Hichigo once his twin exited the store. "What did you say?" he demanded, voice monotone and thin, orange, brows furrowed.

"Nothin', damn!" the pale duplicate snapped, shoving the gum and soda into his brother's arms. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, Ichigo, ya make me sound like I torture people twenty-four/seven!" He grabbed onto the cap to his water and unscrewed it, taking a large gulp.

A sigh simply passed the elder's lips, "You know that I've learned by now not to trust you."

"That's cold. Now go get yer ass back to yer bookwormin' shit."

Ichigo glared at his brother and smacked him upside the head, receiving a glare. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki worked at Barnes and Noble...and enjoyed the peace and quiet there immensely.


	2. Pondering Thoughts

FFV's note: Here's morlea's part, enjoy and review please!

* * *

Renji mentally told himself that he wasn't going to Cousins because of Hichigo's previous words.

_"I look forward to seein' ya at Cousins later...Renji."_

No, he was going towards it because he, A: did not feel like going home right away, B: His dad wouldn't have gotten anything for him to eat for dinner. C: He was suddenly hungry for A meatball sandwich on Italian bread. And D: Cousins just made the best damn sandwiches.

It was logical Renji went there!

Not because of the male who looked so much like Ichigo. Definitely not because he wanted to ogle at Hichigo, pretending that he was Ichigo. Ogle discreetly of course.

His work clothes had been replaced by a pair of baggy jeans, a plain white T-shirt, some sneakers and a jacket. It were these kind of clothes Renji felt comfortable in and you wore clothes because you felt comfortable in them right? And because going around naked could get you arrested, lots of trauma's to little kids…So clothes were necessary. Besides,

Renji wondered what Ichigo was doing right now, he wondered what the male did for a job, he wondered if he was single, wondered if he was gay, wondered if Ichigo had ever looked at him a second time, if the teen thought he was good looking.

He wondered if Ichigo liked his tattoos, wondered just why the teen always frowned, not that Renji minded the frown, the expression was definitely good and sexy on Ichigo's face.

Renji's free time was mostly spend wondering about Ichigo, perfect Ichigo, the male he loved. Fuck he had it bad, but Renji already knew that, still…it wasn't fun being head over heels over somebody.

You thought about that person almost 24/7, you kept having these urges to blush like a maniac and that was something that really was a pride killer. Also the insecurity, does he like me back? Does he hate me? Does he ever look at me? Should I just talk to him? Should I just ask him out? Should I wait for him to make the first move?

Being in love sucks, but not being in love sucks double. Because you love the excitement you feel when you crush on somebody, wondering if they like you back. You almost don't want to ask just so you won't loose that feeling.

If you ask and you get a no, all that excitement is gone as if it's been flushed down the drain. You wish you didn't ask, but you also think it's good because now you can move on. You still feel fucked up and just _empty_ for a few weeks and then you move on.

What you feel when you have even the slightest idea that the person you like, likes you back, that's something like extreme happiness in your early days. If your older it's usually just that you feel glad or perhaps happy. But when young these kind of feelings are new and you get damn happy about it.

Renji didn't have these feelings of happiness, because he didn't know if Ichigo liked him back. Hell he didn't even know if the guy looked at him! Or actually saw him as somebody other then just the guy selling him the shit he and his brother wanted on daily basis.

When the person you like says he or she likes you back, you first don't believe it, but something warm spreads through your chest and you hope, hope or pray it's the truth and not some sick joke. Then when's really true, when you believe your crush, it seems like you can't stop smiling, or you grin all day.

Renji was grinning when he pushed the door of Cousins open, and of course his eyes were drawn towards a certain pale employee. The male looked good in that outfit, Renji noted, really good. Would it look this good on Ichigo as well? Hmm that would depend…did this uniform look so good because of the paleness?

Renji observed Hichigo for a bit longer until he suddenly saw golden orbs looking at him. A positively smug smirk on his lips. Crap, he'd been found out…

The redhead glared now when he walked towards the line and waited until it was his turn.

"A meatball sandwich on Italian bread." He ordered, staring at Hichigo's nose and not his eyes.

"Ya were staring, Princess." Hichigo said as he pushed some buttons on the register.

"I wasn't staring asshole, I'm no princess either, Dickhead."

Hichigo raised a delicate eyebrow. "That's some impressive language for pansy princess."

Renji growled lightly and glared, pulling a 20 dollar billet out of his wallet and thrusting it out towards Hichigo. "I'm not a princess, and I'm not pansy either, Fucktard."

Hichigo chuckled a bit evil. Taken the money from Renji and handing him his change and a note with the number he had. "Wait up while your sandwich is being made, Princess." He gave a sickening sweet smile. "Next."

Renji was angry, and he was fuming, still he moved out of the line cursing Hichigo mentally.

The male might look like Ichigo, he definitely wasn't like Ichigo. Hell he'd never ever EVER date this dude. Not that he would date any dude…or chick for that matter.

No, he loved Ichigo after all.

Who would date a different men then the one you loved?

Doing that…well if you did, you weren't mentally sane…or you had some circumstances…

Renji sat down on a chair as he waited for his sandwich to be ready, cursing mentally at Hichigo, glaring at him too.

His number was called and Renji looked up, grinning a bit as he started walking, showed the number to the dude and then received his sandwich.

God how he loved these things…

He send Hichigo a glare as the male waved at him while Renji walked towards the exit. He didn't feel like eating God's gift while Hichigo was around, because right now, he was pissed off.

Renji nearly moaned when he took the first bite, munching fast before taking another one. He ate fast and before he knew it the sandwich was gone, and Renji knew the only thing left was going home…

Home…yeah right…as if that was a home to him…not with his dad…

No definitely not with his dad.


	3. Beatings

FFV's note: this chapter (which's my post) was difficult to type up because I kept getting interrupted by people who wouldn't **shut up** and let me finish typing it!

* * *

Just the thought of going home caused Renji to shudder and he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets. Taking a step forth he then poked his tongue out to lick his lips. Fuckin' A...his joy from the sandwich vanished in an instant. Glancing up at the sky the redhead closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, beginning his adventure home.

Tracing his tongue over his teeth the Abarai made his thoughts travel to if God would be merciful tonight and let him wake with nothing having happened.

...that mother was home.  
.interference.  
Stepping out of the bookstore Ichigo waved to Hinamori as she straightened up the books in the romance aisle. Having finished his shift and standing outside a gentle breeze rolled on by, ruffling his locks as his chocolate hues moved to stare upwards.

Time seemed to be kind at this moment.

Reaching a hand up he brushed his vibrant colored bangs to the side.

"Yo! Ichigo! Move yer ass!"

Shifting his eyes upwards the eldest Kurosaki twin scowled once he saw his twin sitting impatiently on his black bike beside the skateboard he had planted under his foot with the number fifteen written underneath it in white paint over the designs of blue skyscrapers.

Heading over Ichigo planted his foot atop where Hichigo's foot retreated from. "You're so impatient." he frowned, looking over at the other teen who shrugged half-heartedly.

"Don't wanna miss 'Dance your ass Off.'"

Narrowing his brown eyes the elder twin pushed off the concrete with his white sneakers, rolling along with clatters at times when the dirt-covered wheels ran over the cracks in the sidewalk. The albino hoisted his foot to set it on the peddle and starting peddling to be beside his brother in a few seconds.

"You just want to mock them and call the participants 'fat asses' and 'fat fucks.'"

"Ya know me all too well," the other snickered, smiling devilishly that Ichigo nearly went so far as to call it devious. Perhaps he didn't worry about what his twin did as much as he thought he should.

Thinking back to earlier the orange head furrowed his brows. That redhead seemed to always be at the register when he came in but the other blushed when his fingers brushed along his own, and with Hichigo's. Glancing over at his brother Ichigo mentally shrugged it off. They both looked alike in features, but not in color or attitude.

Maybe just perhaps that tattooed male had a crush on the white Kurosaki.

Pushing the thought aside he pushed off the ground to pick up speed.  
.interference.  
His house wasn't plain but he couldn't say it was beautiful either. Painted tan with a brown roof, a balcony at the top where the attic was...no one dared go in there since it was rumored that a ghost appears in there to torment those brave or stupid enough to go in...a mahogany shaded door with a silver doorknob, the lock the same color as well.

Reaching into his pocket for his keys Renji pulled them out, took a breath and stuck the key into the keyhole.

Silently he prayed Ranmaru, his father, was passed out and sleeping.

Turning the key into the personal Hell's lock he flinched when the click sounded. Turning it back and pulling it out he put the keys back into his pocket. Grasping the handle he turned it and everything slowed to a crawl as he twisted the knob, pushing the door open.

A hand shot out and gripped his long hair, yanking him in, tossing the boy to the ground. Slamming the door shut that snapped everything to regular motion. The collision to the floor caused a pain-filled gasp pass Renji's lips. The back of his head smashed against the wooden table they had near the door.

Reaching his hands up the boy nursed his head.

The place smelled of booze and cigars. No...not again...

Ranmaru turned towards him, holding onto a Miller Light bottle as his hazel eyes were hazed over in a drunken haze. Obviously he saw Humi, the teen's mother, instead of the son he had helped create. Lucky things never went as far as rape.

The man's dark hair was ruffled up, his muscles quivering underneath flesh in the lust to be used and to abuse the one thing he owned.

Fear flashed in the redhead's cherry-colored hues as his father moved over to him. Murderous, abusive, intent in those spheres that he'd come to fear ever since this all started. Turning onto his hands and knees Renji attempted to scurry away with a hitch in his breathing rate.

Ranmaru apparently didn't appreciate this and swung the bottle at his son, a loud crash echoing throughout the empty household.

Glass shards fluttered heavily to the ground, reaching a hand out in a pain-filled gesture the teen's skin was cut, blood bubbling up and dripping onto the flooring. Just like so many times before. The dark haired man knelt down to grab onto Renji's hair, tugging at it with feriousity that nothing could even reach on it's own.

And Renji knew why.

Pulling the young Abarai to his feet Ranmaru dragged the struggling teen into the living room and tossed him onto the coffee table. The harsh thud of his head to the table and the rock-like saucer to keep the dew of the drinks off the table made peach colored lips part to moan from pain.

Pushing himself up the redhead cried out once he was slapped, and very hard. It hurt, it hurt so much.

"D-Dad, st-"

Another slap was dealt and it caused Renji to fall to the side and tumble to the ground, lip slit as he curled his bleeding hand into a fist, placing his other hand onto the ground to push up slightly, the other arm under his body.

"...shit..."

The bottle was thrown and broke in front of him, shards going into his arms and they stung like a fucking bitch. Clamping his eyes shut the teen screamed out in agony once he was kicked in the side, rolling over onto his back and jerked once glass embedded itself into his clothes and skin.

...all this was his mother's fault.

All of it.

All her fault he mostly looked like her more than his own father. If he looked more like Ranmaru he might've been spared from this hell.

The man moved to straddle him, curling his left hand's fingers around his son's throat, causing the boy to choke as he grabbed at the hand, trying to tug it away, only to feel the grasp tighten. His throat muscles spammed about, jolting and gasping for air, saliva dripped down the side of his mouth as he tried to stammer a protest to the raged drunk.

"Yer a fuckin' whore," was the last thing he remembered hearing before darkness took over.  
.interference.  
Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he groaned in displeasure. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it. Looking over to the window after lowering his hand the orange haired teen furrowed his brows. Whatever was wrong prodded mercilessly at him.

Bringing his knees up the Kurosaki placed his elbows on them to bury his face into his hands, trying to force the feeling of dread out.

Hichigo stirred beside him, shuffling under the blanket and poked his head out, yawning with his mouth open wide, showing pearly white teeth. Raising a hand and curling the fingers the white haired twin rubbed his eye. Opening the other he stared out the window and noticed that it was still dark, which made him worry as well. Just why the hell had he woken up this early?  
.interference.  
Pain shot through the teen's system as he turned, blood drenched his sheets to the bed he was laying in. His jaw was swollen, his arms, legs, and back were beaten and bruised. He was just lucky enough that it never lead to rape...nothing beyond beatings and verbal abuse.

Reaching over to his dresser with a shaking hand the redhead grasped his cell, lifting it to his ear once he flipped it open and called Ikkaku. "...'ey...no I'm cool.......n-no, man, I didn't...no, I need to ask ya a favor." Pausing the redhead closed his eyes as his arms throbbed painfully. "...tell the boss I'm not gonna make it today."

And this was the first time in the length he'd worked there that Renji had taken a day off, even when he was sick. And he knew for a fact Ikkaku would be worried.

Shutting the phone he set it down and sighed.

Not like Ichigo would notice...no one would notice, nor did anyone seem to honestly care.

"...what the fuck did I do to get this?" he mumbled.


	4. Have you noticed me Yet?

**FFV's note:** Finally, an update after so long. A whole year...geez. Hope this chapter makes up for it.  
Here's my chapter. Things are in the angst genre right now, so that's why it's changed slightly. From General/Romance to Angst/Romance. Reviews are loved.

* * *

"Cheap whore!"

Cherry-chocolate spheres cracked open and peered up at the cieling, hearing the loud crack of flesh and bone echo about the house. The sounds of screams and glass breaking.

"Stop it! Stop it you bastard!"

Mom was home, she was home and furious. The redhead could just tell by her tone and how more sounds of fighting came about and bounded up into his ears. Turning on his bed he covered his ears and curled up into a slight ball.

_Shut up..._

"If it weren't for you fuckin' 'round with other men I wouldn' be like this, bitch!"

"Like you're any better? You beat your own _son_!"

"**_Bitch!_**"

A loud crack sounded, way worse than the first and Renji clamped his eyes shut, trembling and shaking under the covers. Screams and strangled cries made the male cringe. He couldn't do anything, not a thing to save his mother. He'd tried many a times, so many he'd lost track.

And each time he was the one left broken and in the emergency room.

_Shut up, stop it..._

"Stop..." he breathed out.

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo,"

"Hmm...?" The orange head glanced over to the albino with a raised brow before blinking as the other was pointing to the Speed Way, at the register. Both were in the way back, near the drinks once again just like the day before and there had been something missing.

Besides the cheery feel in the building.

"Tha' redhead's not here." Hichigo murmured, golden irises focused and eyes half-lidded. "...the hell happened?"

Both spiky haired twins glanced around to see if they weren't imagining it and felt their stomachs sink exactly once they heard a curse of, "Shit." on the other side of them.

Veering over they noticed Ikkaku and saw that he was the one who had been putting the drinks away, shoving them in with mutters and narrowed eyes. The bald male furrowed his non-existant brows and sighed heavily before pushing to stand and cracking his back.

"Dammit, Renji..." he muttered, "Takin' off on such a busy day, I'll kick yer ass when you get back."

Both Kurosakis glanced at one another then back at Ikkaku.

"'ey!" Hichigo chirped, frowning deeply. "What happened to Red?"

Blinking the taller male looked over and scoffed, "The hell ya care, Whitey? We're all too damn busy to deal with stupid questions. Especially when we don't know the fuckin' answer."

Ichigo gripped Hichigo's arm and jerked him along to pay for the drinks, seeing as Hichigo looked like he was about to bitch the other guy out. Though, even if he wanted an answer himself, he didn't want to be banned from the place where that certain redhead worked.

"Lemme go! I'll beat his ass!"

Shoving Hichigo out the door the orange head slapped his hand to the other side of his twin's head with narrowed eyes. The darkest 'I'll kill you and not ever regret it.' look. Seeing it had Hichigo back up slightly with a stubborn look etched onto his face.

"This is none of our business." the orange head pointed out, tone low and cold. "But if he's gone missing from here for a few days...then we'll butt in."

"Ya like 'im, don'tcha?"

Pushing away Ichigo turned and walked off, "Don't be stupid."

* * *

Popping his head out the door Renji cautiously pushed it open and took a step out. A tiny step just in case he needed to dart back into his room.

Snoring fluttered up the stairs and the long haired teen let out a soft breath. Spinning around and going back into his room to change his dirtied clothing.

A black shirt, torn jeans and then dark colored boxers revealed themselves to him, almost begging the Abarai to put them on and so the Speed Way worker did. His hands grasped the shirt to tug at it and make it comfortable before stepping out of his room again.

_Hopefully I can make it out the door..._

Snatching up his keys he rushed to the door, swooping his hand down to grab his shoes' laces, forcing the door open with his shoulder as he heard a crack in the continuous snores.

Ranmaru was definitely waking.

"Get back here, boy!" the drunk shouted, only to hear the response of Renji slamming the door shut. "Fuckin' useless bitch!"

Panting the redhead hurried off a few blocks away, bruises being hit by the sunlight and soon he stopped at a bench with sweat beading down his skin. Glancing back cherry-colored hues soon realized just how far away he was and smiled at the small win.

Plopping his bottom down on the grass Renji moved to pull his shoes on and tie them.

_Only free for the few hours,_ he thought with a heavy sigh announcing itself. Looping the strings he let his thoughts ponder to Ichigo, wondering how the orange head was, if he'd noticed he was gone. Or if the one he had a crush on just brushed it off like he was just a puny fly.

That thought hurt and he felt his heart shrivel a little. Clenching uncomfortably while lifting a hand to rub his face.

"Oh well...after High School I can forget all about him," he mumbled to himself with a saddened look on his face.

* * *

**Damn, it's almost this fic's first anniversary...  
Of when it started of course.**


End file.
